


A Soul For Two

by FlutteringPhalanges



Series: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Demon Mom [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Birth, But the birth isn't too graphic, Christmas Miracle-ish, Deckerstar - Freeform, Demon Baby, Demon Parenthood, F/M, Lucifer Season Five, Maze is pregnant, Mild Spoilers for Season Five, Mommy Maze, Pregnancy, two part one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: After going off the grid for nearly a year, Maze shows up unexpectedly in Amenadiel's and Linda's house pregnant, in labor, and on the night of Christmas Eve no less. Without any answers and her refusal to go to a hospital, it's up to Amenadiel, Lucifer, Linda, Chloe, Dan, and Ella to deliver this unconventional Christmas "Miracle". *contains spoilers for Season Five*
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Hell Hath No Fury Like A Demon Mom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008096
Comments: 32
Kudos: 120





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* Contains Season Five Spoilers! Since in Season Five we learn about Lilith and Maze and parenthood in general (Lilith and Linda) I felt like writing a two part one-shot where Maze unexpectedly disappears and reappears only to give birth in Amenadiel's and Linda's house. I kinda wanted to explore the idea of her as a mom. So here we go! This is part one! -Jen

After the incident with Lilith, or "Lily Rose" as she so called herself, Mazikeen had seemingly dropped off the face of the planet. When phone call after phone call led to no leads, Linda had suggested hiring a private investigator-to which Ella raised that they instead seek the help from another bounty hunter. Of course, deep down, all of them knew that if the demon didn't want to be found, it would be impossible to locate her.

It had hit Trixie the hardest, trying to explain to the twelve year old that Maze wasn't coming back. Sure Lucifer had taken a vacation or two, but each time he had returned. That had given the girl hope. The hope that perhaps her dear friend would reappear too. And so she waited. And waited. And waited. It was seeing her daughter like this that infuriated Chloe. Made her angry at the demon for hurting her daughter. Furious that she had the indecency to leave without so much as an explanation. But mostly she ached for the loss of her dear friend.

Christmas Eve that year was surprisingly cool in Los Angeles, one that hit the record books. Linda had suggested to Amenadiel that they take Charlie for his first photo with Santa. Of course the angel didn't see much of a point, but his girlfriend was quite into the spirit of the holidays. So after standing in a line for hours only to have their son immediately start wailing the moment he was placed on Old Saint Nick's lap, the family returned home. The moment the therapist stepped out of the car, she realized something was amiss.

"Amenadiel," Linda whispered. "The door."

It looked like someone had taken a blunt object and battered the knob until pulverized. The angel stiffened as Linda moved to where Charlie sat in the car. Before she could even open her mouth, the man made his way cautiously towards the entrance. He didn't grab any sort of protection. He didn't need it. But as he nudged the door open, his eyes flickered down to something wet on the floor. Dark. The fluid trailed in drips towards the living room and as Amenadiel flipped on the lights, what he saw next shocked him.

"Maze?!"

The demon laid curled up in a tight ball on the couch, strands of her dark hair stuck to her face. She was pale, trembling as a suppressed moan escaped from her bleeding lips from where she had been biting them so hard to keep from screaming. Amenadiel glanced over his shoulder, concern and confusion muddled in his brain.

"Linda, it's Maze!" And he was surprised how fast she made it to his side with Charlie. "Mazikeen, are you-"

"Shut up!" The demon hissed, tucking her chin against her chest. "Don't...I can't talk…"

"Amenadiel, take the baby." Linda instructed quickly, handing their son over before moving to the woman's side. When she was close enough to get a good look at her, the therapist's breath hitched in her throat. "Oh, Maze…"

The demon hugged her swollen stomach as she met her friend with dark eyes. Maze's usually stoicism was replaced by fear and stress as she struggled to fight her next contraction. Pregnant. Mazikeen Smith, the Devil's right hand demon, was in labor. About to become a mother. And on Christmas at that.

"We need to call the paramedics." Linda said as she reached forward to touch Maze. "You need to go to the hospital. You…"

"No!" She said through gritted teeth. "No hospitals and I am sure as Hell not giving birth on Christmas! I can hold...I can hold it...DAMMIT!"

Maze groaned in agony and curled into a tighter ball-as best as one could given her current condition. Linda looked helplessly to Amenadiel who shrugged back in response. Charlie whined in his father's arms, clearly tired by the day's events and the sounds from his aunt were not helping.

"I'll put him down and call Chloe." He stated as Maze muttered something in protest. "Maybe she can talk some sense into her."

"Okay." Linda nodded before turning back her attention to the demon. "Maze, do you think you can walk? If you aren't going to let us phone the hospital, at least you can be more comfortable. You can lay down in our bed. If you can't walk, Amenadiel can pick-"

"I can walk!" The other woman replied sharply. "I don't want him touching me."

The therapist nodded and held her hand out. Slowly, Maze managed to stand up allowing Linda to see the extent of things. Amniotic fluid and blood stained the inner thighs of the demon's pants and soaked through the fabric of their new couch. She tried not to think about how much it would cost to replace that. But right now, all that mattered was taking care of her friend. So many questions. Many, she knew, would have to wait.

"Chloe's on her way." Amenadiel said as he strode out to meet them halfway. "Lucifer and Dan are coming too." The angel saw the look of dest in the demon's eyes. "I'm sorry, they happened to be over at the house too. Apparently they were all at Penelope's decorating a Christmas tree with Trixie and...well, I told them no ambulances!"

" _Wonderful_." Maze panted, rolling her eyes as she leaned against Linda. "Let's invite Ella while we're at it" The expression on the man's face said it all. "You TOLD Ella too?!"

"If you would've gone to the hospital to begin with, we wouldn't have to deal with any of this!" He countered, glancing at Linda for support. "Mazikeen, how did this even happen? Where were…"

"All that's important now is that we get Maze comfortable." Linda cut in, staring hard at her partner. "Let's get you to the bed. Amenadiel, grab some towels from the bathroom. And a bowl of water and a washcloth." She tried to remember everything she'd seen on _Call The Midwife_. "Yeah, let's start with that…"

It was times like this Linda regretted having white bedsheets. Not that she ever had someone giving birth on them, but Charlie ruined a set once when he puked up his peas and carrot dinner. Maze didn't look at her as she climbed onto the mattress, though her body seemed to untense once she settled down.

"How long have you been having contractions?" The therapist asked gently. "Do you know how much time is between them?"

"Several hours." The demon mumbled into the pillow. "It wasn't so bad until I got here and…" She swallowed and motioned to her legs. "That happened...maybe five or six minutes. It's hard to keep track with the pain and all." Maze smiled weakly and laughed. "I used to find agony pleasurable...now look at me."

"You're having a baby, Maze." Linda stated, moving the hair out of the other woman's face. "It's okay to let it out."

Her smile faded. "Not when it's me."

There was the sound of footsteps and a breathless Chloe, a rather alarmed Lucifer, and an uncomfortable Dan entered the bedroom. Ella, not surprisingly, followed suit. Maze groaned and muttered something in Lilim as she buried her face into a pillow. Linda offered them an awkward smile as they filed in closer.

"Well I can tell you one thing." Lucifer inhaled, glancing at the others. "This hasn't happened before!"

"Lucifer, you're not helping." Chloe frowned at her partner. "Maze…" She slid next to Linda on the bed. "If you don't want to talk about what happened right now, that's fine. But you need to go to the hospital. It's not safe for you or the baby."

"Linda's a doctor." Maze replied. "She can deliver it."

"Again," the therapist sighed. "I'm not that kind of doctor."

As the demon opened her mouth to reply, another contraction hit causing her to let out a soft yelp. Her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers twisted so tightly in the sheets that they ripped. Chloe and Linda looked at each other silently as if to acknowledge knowing what their friend was going through.

"Has anyone considered checking her dilation?" Ella said hesitantly. "We should do that right?"

"That would mean one of us convincing her to remove her pants…" Dan said quietly.

Maze's eyes shot open. "One, stop talking like I'm not here and two, I am NOT getting undressed. I am NOT having this thing on Christmas! I'm a demon! I'm not giving birth to my spawn on Heaven's holiest day!"

"That would be rather ironic…" Lucifer replied, receiving an elbow to the rib by the detective. "I mean, what I meant to say was...December 24th or 25th is a lovely date! That would make it a Capricorn, there are a lot of signs compatible with that!"

"You're into Zodiac Signs too?!" Ella chirped. "Dude, I'm a Saggitarius! What are you?!"

"Can we maybe focus on Maze right now?" Chloe asked curtly. "Maze, you are going to have to take your pants off."

"No." The demon said firmly. "And if you try, I'll stab you." It was an empty threat seeing as she had no weapon or the strength. "They stay on, offspring stays in."

"I'm not afraid of you." The detective exhaled. "You might not want to, but they are coming off. The question is, are you going to do it willingly or am I going to have to use a pair of scissors?"

Mazikeen was silent for a second before letting out a defeated sigh. "Fine." She gave in. "But everyone but you and Linda out." There was a pause. "And Ella can stay too. But everyone else needs to get the hell out!"

Chloe gave a nod and ushered the three men out. When she turned around, Maze was already propped up on the pillows. It was so strange seeing her like this. So vulnerable. With Linda's help, she managed to shimmy out of her pants leaving herself completely exposed. The demon stared down almost as if she felt ashamed.

"I don't want to do this…" She muttered, taking a towel to drape over her lower half.

"I know." The detective agreed, resting a hand on her friend's knee. "But you have us. Maze...if you aren't going to go to the hospital, you have to listen to us. And if it gets bad enough, we are calling the paramedics. I want to be clear." When the demon nodded, she pressed her lips together. "Ella, google how to check for dilation."

"But you and Linda had babies." Maze commented. "Shouldn't you know?"

"I'm not risking injuring my friend by guessing how to do it." Chloe replied with a half smile. "If I have to give up my detective role and play doula, I need to know what I'm getting into."

The demon exhaled in frustration but nodded, her eyes flickering up to the ceiling as she leaned back on the pillows. The detective watched her friendly closely, the idea of Maze being here still surreal in her mind. The fact that she was in the throws of labor didn't help much either. But she was here. Right in front of her. And clearly not going anywhere any time soon.

"The internet says two insert two fingers inside the vagina and locate the cervix and measure it that way…" Ella said slowly, studying the article on her phone. "You need to be up to ten centimeters and the best way you can tell that is if you feel the baby's head starting to crown."

"Give me back my pants!" Maze snapped, trying to reach for her stained clothing. "No one is sticking their fingers up inside of me to check anything for any reason!"

Her voice wavered as she spoke and the usually frightening demon seemed very small. She looked to the other three women almost pleadingly, arms wrapped around her swollen abdomen. How had she gotten to this point in the first place? Linda exhaled and glanced over her shoulder towards the bathroom. If they were going to do this, they needed to work together.

"I'll go wash my hands." The therapist said to the others, much to Maze's dismay. "My nails are the shortest."

Maze made a move as if she was about to beam a pillow at the other woman when another contraction hit. This one more powerful than the one before. She clenched her jaw, toes curling as she tried to fight the pain. It lasted several seconds before her muscles relaxed and the demon could breathe again.

"I should've never come here…" She muttered under her breath. "I should've stayed away, this was a mistake."

"No, it's not a mistake." Chloe reassured her, rubbing Maze's arm. "We're all so happy to have you back. After all this time...it's really good to see you. Even if this was not how a reunion was supposed to go." She smiled as Linda returned from the bathroom. "We've got your back."

Maze merely looked away from her friend and stared up at the ceiling once more. She said nothing as Linda leaned in close and Chloe held one of her legs into the air. When the therapist's fingers entered her, she only sucked in a quiet, but sharp breath. It didn't hurt, but it was far from comfortable.

"Six, maybe seven centimeters." Linda concluded withdrawing her fingers. "You're well on your way."

"That's exactly the opposite of what I want!" Maze said, yanking a towel over her. "I told you, I'm not having this thing any earlier than December 26th. I can fight the pain!" She insisted, looking almosted panicked. "I can wait. _It_ can wait. Just over twenty four plus hours to go. I can hold it in."

"It doesn't work like that." Linda said quietly, taking a seat back on the bed. "When your baby and body are ready, it doesn't matter if you are. You can't physically fight back."

"I'm Mazikeen, the strongest demon in Hell, Lucifer's right hand, if anything is impossible it's not for me!" She growled, sweat trickling down her forehead. "I will wait."

With that, turned away from the other and left them in a cold silence. Several minutes later, the men ventured back in-Dan averting his eyes, which nearly caused him to walk into the wall. The grimace on Lucifer's face said it all. He clearly cared deeply for his demon, but had absolutely no clue what to say or do. Maze didn't object to their presence, only suffered in silence.

"Charlie's been fast asleep." Amenadiel stated, attempting to begin some sort of conversation."He's hugging that giraffe thing you gave him, Dan. It's one of his favorite toys."

"Yeah…" The other man replied, still unable to look in Maze's direction. "It was one of Trixie's favorites as a baby."

"Maybe we can get one for your baby, Maze." The angel suggested cheerfully. "For Chris-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will find a way to kill you." The demon hissed. "If I'm forced to do what I'm doing, the _"C"_ word is banned from any conversation, got it?!" And everyone nodded. "Good."

As time passed and Maze's contractions grew closer together, concern about the demon's condition arose with it. Lucifer had taken to aimlessly pacing back and forth in front of the bedroom window while Ella flipped through channels hoping to find something unrelated to the holidays. When midnight was minutes away, it became clear that the demon was going to deliver on Christmas Day.

"No…" She almost sounded delirious as Chloe and Linda propped her back against the pillows. "I told you that…" Maze was silenced by a violent contraction, one that nearly made her physically sick. "Not now…"

"Yes now!" Chloe said, beginning to lose her patience. She feared for her friend and Maze acting like this was not helping the situation. "Either you listen to your body, Maze, or I'm calling 911. We had a deal."

"Not on Christmas." And it almost sounded like a whine the way she said it. "It's not sharing a birthday with _Him_."

"If it makes you feel any better, we didn't throw big parties in the Silver City for him." Amenadiel added. "If that helps…"

"It does not." Maze hissed, glowering at the angel. "I'm…"

She tensed up again, but the expression on her face, the look of agonizing pain, had Chloe quickly check under the towel. The detective's face went white as she glanced back up. Her eyes met Maze's and she knew the demon realized exactly what she did.

"You're crowning." Chloe tried to keep her voice leveled as she spoke. "Maze, this baby's coming now whether you like it or not." She stopped the demon before she could close her legs. "You need to start pushing."

"I can't watch this." Dan said quickly. "I'm sorry, but I can't…"

Lucifer and Amenadiel looked at each other before following suit leaving just the women in the room once more. Maze's chest rose and fell unevenly as Linda wiped away at the sweat on her brow. She was trembling, eyes wide.

"No, I'm not ready…" But a second contraction hit that had her cry out. "Stop! Just stop!" Chloe grabbed her hand and though she tried to yank it back, the detective held on strong. "I'm not ready to become a mom."

"It's okay to be afraid, Mazikeen…" Linda smiled softly. "I certainly wasn't ready, especially the first time…" She didn't meet Chloe's look of confusion. "Or the second. And I doubt Chloe felt the same with Trixie either."

Maze swallowed hard. "I won't be a good mother." She said quietly. "I didn't have a mother to learn from so how am I supposed to go into this without any sort of instinct?!"

"You'd be surprised." Chloe said squeezing your hand. "Now I don't give a damn that it's almost Christmas, the Maze I know wouldn't give a second thought about that. The Maze I know would kick ass and give birth on her friend's bed without any drugs whatsoever." She smirked a little and added. "Plus, Amenadiel isn't going to look at this bed the same again."

"We're getting a new one." Linda shot back, but the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. "Let's have a baby, Maze."

Chloe quickly learned that holding Maze's hand while she pushed wasn't the best idea. She could feel the bones in her digits popping as the demon squeezed the life out of them. Thankfully, she thought at the very most she'd be left with bruises.

"...Nine...Ten…Good job, Maze. Big breath and…"

Ella wished Google translate had an option for translating Lilim into English because she was quite curious as to what Maze was yelling. It didn't sound very pleasant whatever it was. Still, she stood back and offered an occasional word of support not wanting to be in the way of the demon's wrath.

"The head's almost out, you're doing great, Maze!" Linda smiled, squeezing her friend's ankle. "Just a few more pushes!"

"Forget what I said!" Maze growled as she tucked her chin into her chest. "Get this thing out of me NOW!"

And just as the pain and fire within her grew nearly unbearable, she felt something small slip out of her. Falling back against the pillows, Maze watched as Linda lifted up a wriggling little being who immediately let out a wail louder than a tornado siren. The therapist laughed as she held the healthy baby in her arms.

"It's a girl!" She exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. "And I may not know much about demon babies, but she sounds quite healthy at that." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the time on Ella's phone-12:00 A.M on December 25, Christmas Day.

Maze said nothing as the cord was cut and the infant swaddled in a blanket. When the therapist approached her side, holding her daughter out in earnest towards the demon, she looked away.

"I don't want it."


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the wonderful feedback! It means the world! -Jen
> 
> UPDATE: If I was to do a sequel one shot to this story, thanks to a reader, I know who Eden's father would be.

For something so small, so light, the baby suddenly felt heavy in Linda's arms at Maze's words. She gazed down at the infant who looked more angelic than demon. Her dark hair, and there was quite a lot of it, was matted down by vernix and blood. But it was her eyes, those large, seemingly black irises that caught the therapist's attention the most. It was as if the child was staring into her very soul. But not in a malicious way. No. It was oddly comforting.

"Maze…" Linda whispered. "If you'd just look at her, you'd see…"

"I told you I don't want her." The demon replied, turning away onto her side. "Just take her somewhere. To a hospital. A fire station. I don't care. Just go…"

Chloe massaged her hand as she met Linda's gaze. If things weren't already complicated enough. The infant began to fuss, causing Maze to cover her head with a pillow. The therapist rocked the baby in her arms unsure of what to do next.

"I have some old clothes of Charlie's." She said quietly, turning to Ella. "Most of them are way too big for her. But at least it's something for now. Have Amenadiel show you where they are." Her eyes flickered over to Maze. "And let them know what's going on."

Gingerly, she carried the newborn into the bathroom. As she nudged the faucet knob on with her elbow, her mind travelled back twenty six years ago. Back to when she was that frightened, seventeen year old girl holding that beautiful, fragile baby. Her child. Her daughter. Adriana.

Linda had felt so lost, so uncertain of what to do. How was she supposed to meet the needs of someone who would depend solely on her? So once the infant was taken out of sight, she did the only thing her brain could settle on. Leave. Leave and never, ever turn back. It was for the child's own good, she'd told herself. No matter the pain, it had been right. Even though some nights she'd lie awake in bed questioning herself. Her decision. And dreaming of what could've been.

"Yes, yes, I know…" The woman murmured as she wet a washcloth with warm water and began to ever so carefully clean the infant. "It isn't very pleasant is it?" The baby looked up at her with those big, dark eyes and Linda smiled. "You'll feel better though, I promise."

The outfit Ella had come back to the room with had been one of Linda's favorites from when her son was very little. She'd kept it for that very reason. An adorable, blue footed onesie with a whale in the center of the chest and tiny, white fish that took up the rest of the fabric. Despite its size, the newborn swam in it looking much out of place. But it was something to keep her warm.

"You should take a shower, Maze." Chloe suggested. "You'll feel better."

"I'm fine where I am." The demon grumbled. "I don't need or want anything right now."

"Take a shower, Mazikeen." The detective repeated forcefully, much to everyone's surprise. "Now."

The demon flipped around and glowered maliciously at the other woman. When Chloe held her ground, not even blinking to break eye contact, Maze's nostrils flared. Nevertheless, she slunk out from under the towels and sat up.

"Fine." She growled, facing towards the bathroom. "If you're going to be so insistent."

If she were to be quite frank, Maze didn't actually remember the last time she took a shower let alone have a proper moment to sleep. She'd been on the run for so long. Not from anyone in particular. No. Though she'd never openly admit it, she'd been avoiding her own problems. Her own emotions. A rocky journey that had led her standing now under Amenadiel's and Linda's showerhead as the hot water washed away the blood and other fluids down from her thighs and into the drain. It felt heavenly-and that wasn't a word she used lightly. Ever.

She dried off using what she assumed was Linda's towel-she didn't care, and slipped on the robe that hung off the hook on the door. As she exited the bathroom, steam spilling out from behind, she immediately stopped in her tracks. There, lying in the middle of the bed, was her baby. Maze jerked her head around noticing how Amenadiel was blocking the window and Lucifer the door.

"What is this?!" The demon hissed. "What are you…"

"That little girl right there is your daughter, Mazikeen." Linda said, folding her arms over her chest. "And deny it all you want, but you are her mother."

The infant began to cry, but no one made a move to pick her up.

"Well?!" The demon snapped. "Is someone going to shut it up?!"

Everyone averted their eyes leaving Maze staring alone at the infant. The newborn wailed, her tiny fists clenched. The demon swallowed, her heart pounding in her chest as she stepped closer. She was so small. So tiny. She hadn't felt that way when she was coming up. Tentatively, Maze reached out a single finger and tapped the baby's hand. Almost instantly, her daughter grabbed it. Slowly, the wails began to settle into soft whimpers as the woman watched her child.

"She stopped crying." Maze commented, finally catching Linda's eyes. "Is...she okay?"

"Yeah." Her friend said with a soft smile. "She's okay." She took a step closer and rested a hand on the small of Maze's back. "You can pick her up, you know?"

"I don't want to hurt her…" And the demon almost sounded nervous when she spoke. "You pick her up."

"Here." Linda motioned to the edge of the bed. "What if I hand her to you?"

Maze sat down on the bed, careful not to jostle the child. Gently, Linda scooped the baby up and placed her in her mother's awaiting arms. The demon stared down mystified. She studied her daughter's features, brushing a finger across her dark hair. When the child let out a long yawn, the corners of her lips twitched into a small smile.

"I'm...sorry…" Maze began, tearing her eyes away from the baby. "For ruining your couch...and your bed."

"Material things can be replaced." Linda chuckled. "Anyway, I'm a therapist, I can handle going a little out of pocket on occasion. What's important is that you need some rest." She met the demon's stare. "Stay. Sleep. You're always welcome here."

The other woman glanced down at her child. "What about her?"

The therapist snorted and rolled her eyes. When she realized Maze wasn't joking, she shook her head. "Of course she can. Both of you." Linda smiled at the baby. "Amenadiel can strip the sheets and put clean ones on. I have a nightgown you can put on."

Maze seemed surprisingly hesitant to hand the newborn to Chloe as she stood back up. Until that moment, she hadn't realized how sore she was. Inhaling, she took a rather plain nightgown from Linda's hands and returned to the bathroom.

"She looks...normal." Lucifer commented as he peered over Chloe's shoulder. "Like Charlie. No wings or hellish horns or marks...and we're sure she's Maze's?"

"I was there." His girlfriend scowled, holding up her bruised hand. "That's Maze's daughter."

"So her father must be human." Amenadiel added as he went about fixing the bed. "Surely it wouldn't be another demon's or an angel's…" His eyes grew wide. "You don't think…"

"No, no." The Devil interrupted, dismissively waving his hand. "We'd know if she was Michael's. If a demon and an angel had a baby, the likelihood of that…" He shook his head. "Unfortunately, unless Maze claims differently, I'd say the child paternal parent is mortal."

"Which doesn't make her any less cute!" Ella exclaimed, beaming at the baby. "Celestial or Hellish or whatever you wanna call it, she's perfect! Aren't you?!"

Everyone fell silent when Maze entered the room once more. She seemed more visibly exhausted, the adrenaline she used to keep her guard up finally wearing away. Glancing once at the others, she made her way back to the bed and got in. When Chloe brought the baby over, she didn't object. It was only when her daughter began to stir again that a look of concern flashed across the demon's features.

"She's probably hungry." Linda explained. "You should feed her."

"...You mean like…" Mazikeen stared down at her chest.

"We should go." Dan cut in. "I could use a drink. Do you have anything in the fridge?"

Breastfeeding had never crossed Maze's mind. Sure, she'd seen Linda do it with Charlie and thought it utterly ridiculous. Lilith had never fed her in such a way. She and her siblings had been left to fend for themselves, of course. Nevertheless, with her friend's help, she managed to adjust her pajamas so her left breast was visible. Guiding the infant to her nipple, the baby immediately latched on hungerly. It was an odd sensation and the demon found herself unable to look away.

"Mazikeen…" Linda began to venture. "What happened."

The demon was quiet for a moment as her daughter fed. "I left." She said simply. "I took some bounty gigs and ended up north in Canada. I did some things I'm not proud of...which is a lot coming from me." Maze paused and glanced at the three women. "I don't know who her father is if that's what you're asking. Just some guy I slept with along the way. I know, not exciting."

"You could've called!" Ella interjected. "Or texted! We were worried about you!"

"I needed to be alone." Maze answered. "And I was...until I realized I was pregnant." A sad smile briefly crossed her features. "I didn't know at first. Not for awhile. And when I did, I considered terminating it. But I just...couldn't. So I chose to ignore it. Then it got to where I couldn't…" She paused, her lips pressed into a thin line. "I decided to come back here. I didn't know where else to go."

"Well, in any case, it's good to have you back." Chloe smiled as the newborn's eyes began to close and her suckling slowed. "Have you thought of a name?"

The demon exhaled. "Like I said before, I was planning on keeping it-her." She examined her daughter carefully. "I don't know what to call her. I don't want her to hate me even more."

"Why would she hate you in the first place?" Linda inquired, an eyebrow cocked.

Maze shrugged. "Why wouldn't she?" She situated the baby in the crook of her arm. "I haven't exactly proven to be the best mother and she isn't even a few hours old. This is why I told you I shouldn't have her. I…" She swallowed and turned her attention towards the window. "I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to be a mother and I certainly don't deserve to be hers."

It was painfully clear how Lily Rose's abandonment had affected Maze. Bestowing upon her a lack of confidence deep within her. Projecting onto the idea that she'd fail as a parent. Chloe took a seat at the end of the bed and exhaled.

"When I had Trixie, I developed postpartum depression." The detective exhaled, fingers running over her bruised knuckles. "You'd think that after having the baby you'd been dreaming about, you'd be happy. But some mornings, I felt as if I couldn't even drag myself out of bed. When I looked at her…it didn't feel right. Distant. Like she wasn't even my own kid." She gave a sad smile as she finally met Maze's stare. "You'd find that hard to believe now. But it happened. And those first few weeks were the hardest. If it hadn't been for Dan and my mother, I'm not sure I would've snapped out of it."

"But you love her now." And it wasn't a question as the demon spoke. "I've seen you."

"I'd die a million deaths for my daughter." Chloe agreed. "I'd spend eternity in Hell-and from what you and Lucifer have told me, that's saying a lot."

Maze nodded her head thoughtfully. "I don't want to be like Lilith." She said quietly, the newborn stirring slightly in her sleep. "I don't want to raise it-my daughter, the way my mother took care of me, or lack thereof." The demon gently ran a finger down the infant's cheek. "Her name is Eden."

"Eden?" Ella inquired. "Like the Garden of Eden? But isn't that-"

"Yes." Maze cut in. "I know very well what happened there. But in a way, it was the start of all of it. And maybe there are better names out there. Maybe it's really a stupid name. But...but I like it…" She nodded her head. "Eden Rose after my mother. I don't condone what she did and I don't forgive her, but she did what she thought was best for us. And I really don't have any other ideas for a middle name. So I guess I'll call her Eden."

"I like it." Linda said smiling down at Eden. "I like it a lot."

"Happy birthday, Eden." Maze said softly, smiling at her daughter. "I might not be the best, but I guess I'm all you got. Maybe we can learn about this together." She glanced at each of her friends. "With your help of course."

Chloe gave Maze's knee a squeeze. "We're family, Maze. We have your back." She grinned as Eden opened her wide eyes, her gaze still unfocused as many newborns' experienced. "Trixie is going to adore you."

"An invisible toast to Eden!" Ella exclaimed, raising her fist as if holding a glass. "To the many, many years to come."

The demon merely smiled down at her daughter. "To the many, many years to come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided not to give Eden a celestial parent because that seemed more like a multi-chapter story and I liked the idea of her just having a random mortal father. I hope you liked this two part story. I’m considering making a sequel one shot or maybe even adding on a third part to this (an epilogue) that skips a year or so so that we can see Maze with toddler Eden. Let me know in a comment if you are interested! I think it'd be fun! Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen

**Author's Note:**

> So many unanswered questions. And what will happen to the baby-will Maze step up? Part Two, the final part to this "one shot" will answer it all! Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! I'd love to hear your thoughts! -Jen


End file.
